deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
JS Mirai Crew
The JS Mirai was a modified JMSDF Kongou-class guided missile destroyer that was sent back in time after it ventured into a mysterious storm, sending it back in time to the Battle of Midway. The Mirai and her crew rescued an IJN pilot shot down in the Battle, Lt. Kusaka, shortly afterwards. The crew were then forced to drift in the Pacific, trying to survive against attacks by both the U.S. Navy and the IJN at various points in time, and the attempts by Kusaka to use the ship to change history. Battle vs. Alternate Nazis (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate Nazis: Mirai Crew After travelling through another mysterious storm phenomenon that brought the crew of the Mirai to the past, most of the Mirai crew end up safely back in their time. However, five members of the crew are not so lucky. They were aboard the Mirai's VTOL aircraft, the Umidori. The Umidori was sent out on patrol at the time, and was hastily ordered to to return to the Mirai. However, as they returned, they encountered another storm-like phenomenon and were sent to an unknown place and time. The Umidori crashed in the unknown place and time, in a densely forested area, not far from a military facility of unknown affiliation. The pilot of the Umidori got up, along with five other survivors of the crash. Among the items strewn about the interior of the Umidori was his Iphone, which he only carried out of habit, being useless in the past. The Iphone had survived the crash, and had been turned on, possibly due to the power button brushing up against the user's pocket. On the screen, the internet app was active, showing a search engine with the word "Goebbel", in a font similar to the "Google" logo. Curious, the pilot searched for "Second World War", immediately confirming his suspicions: according the this world's version of Wikipedia (Nazipedia), Nazi Germany had won World War II! "Guys, you might want to have a look at this", the pilot said, climbing back into the crew compartment." The five survivors of the crash looked at the Iphone. "Did we change history that much?", asked one of the Mirai crew. "I don't think so, this article mentions the Nazis developing jet aircraft and nuclear weapons early in the war, making no mention of an advanced Japanese warship." "What's that!?", another crewman asked, pointing out a link in the infobox about the war, mentioning the next major conflict as the "German-Japanese War of 1978". The article stated that the Nazis took betrayed their Japanese allies in 1978, destroying the home of the Mirai's crewmen in 1978 with multiple nuclear strikes. all five of the crewmen were silent. "What should we do?", one of the crewmen asked. "We find the Captain Umezu and the Mirai, and try to avoid detection", the pilot replied. Suddenly, a light shone on the downed Umidori, and an APC marked with the iron cross fired on the downed aircraft from a dirt road with its machine gun. The men from the Mirai grabbed weapons and took cover in the trees, four armed with Howa Type 89s with M9 bayonets, and the pilot carrying a Panzerfaust 3 and a Sig Sauer. The pilot fired the Panzerfaust 3 at the APC, the rocket impacting and blowing up the vehicle, killing two alternate Nazis . One of the surviving Nazis returns fire with an AT4, killing the pilot and one other . The JSDF sailors fired back with their Howa Type 89s, cutting down the alternate Nazi that fired the rocket , only for one of the Mirai crewmen to be cut down by a shot from a Nazi's G36 . The JSDF sailors retreated deeper into the woods, hiding in the shadows. The alternate Nazi soldiers gave chase. As one of the paralell SS officers ran past a tree, one of the Mirai crewmen tried to attack the Nazi with his M9 Bayonet. The Mirai crewman knocked the rifle out of the Nazi's hands, causing him to go for his SS dagger. The mostly ceremonial dagger was no match for the longer reach of the bayonet, however, and the Nazi was skewered . The Alternate Nazi leader turned to face the Mirai crewman who bayoneted his comrade and shot him three times with his P8 pistol. The bayonet-wielder fell to the ground, dead . The final JSDF crewman raised his SIG Sauer pistol and shot at the alternate Nazi, grazing his side. The Nazi returned fire, taking cover behind a tree. The two soldier exchanged fire, until the JSDF sailors magazine ran out. The Nazi leader feigned being out of ammunition and drew his SS dagger, charging at the JSDF sailor. The sailor drew a detached M9 bayonet and thrust at the Nazi. The Alternate Nazi blocked the attack and drew his pistol with the other hand, firing a shot right into the JSDF sailor's face. The Nazi yelled "Sieg Heil" in triumph. WINNER: Alternate Nazi Expert's Opinion As much as I hate to see people like the (alternate) Nazis win battles, in this case, their weaponry was simply superior to the JSDF's arsenal. That was compounded by the fact that the Mirai crew were trained to man a warship, not to fight man-to-man. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Somali Pirates (by BattleGames1) JS Mirai Crew: Somali Pirates: JS Mirai, Pacific Ocean, 1943 The JS Mirai encounters another of the mysterious storms like the one that sent it back to 1942. However, the storm is more turbulent and violent and it manages to throw everyone but Kadomatsu and 5 other crew members (Kikuchi, Oguri, Umezu, Satake and Mori) off the ship. Fortunately they all land back in front of the Academy safe and sound. National Defense Academy of Japan, Yokosuka, 2011 "Wow, that was one hell of a ride" an officer exclaims as he picks himself up. "Tell me about it!" another officer groaned as he walked towards the door to the Academy. After looking around, everyone notices that Kadomatsu and the top members of the Mirai are missing. "Anyone know where Kadomatsu is?" the officer at the door asks. Everyone mumbles exclaiming they don't know as they piled their way into the building. "Wherever they are, I hope they make it back" a petty officer said to himself before walking inside and shutting the door behind him. Off the coast of Somalia, Indian Ocean, 2011 "Does anyone know where the hell we are!" Kadomatsu exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist onto a blank GPS in the control room. "Now calm down, Kadomatsu, we are looking into the matter..." Kikuchi calmly stated to Kadomatsu as he patted him down onto the captain. Just then, Navigation Officer Oguri appeared at the front door, with a grave look on his face. "Ah, Oguri! Any news from below the deck?" Kikuchi asked. "Unfortunately its not good, all the sonar equipment's shot and the engines are dead. Trying to repair it could a couple of hours..." Oguri started speaking before being cut off by Umezu. "Commander! You need to see this!" Umezu handed his binoculars over to Kikuchi as they look outside the quarterdeck window. Out in the distance, brown land with one or two rusty tin huts can be seen but that is all. "Kikuchi, get Satake and Mori. I might need them with me on the Umidori. Maybe when we fly out to the area, we might get a better idea" "Satake's already out there sir inspecting the damage done to the Umidori following the storm" Umezu pointed out. "Well that's good. It's a miracle our little bird survived," Kadomatsu chuckled briefly "And Mori?" "He should be back from the radio room finishing repairs there..." Kikuchi further explained. "Good." Kadomatsu affirmed as he rose from his chair and put on his cap, "Tell him to meet me at the hangar in several minutes," he paused at the door to the deck "We need to get to the bottom of this mess." As soon as Kadomatsu and Kikuchi left the deck, Oguri stopped Umezu before the latter set his foot out into the open. "Pardon me for asking, but do you really know where we are?" he asked curiously "I can't say for sure..." Umezu scratched his head in confusion "But I think we may be off the coast of Africa. Whereabouts I don't know." he then patted Oguri on the head before walking out the door. From outside, he called out "C'mon Oguri, the Kadomatsu hasn't got all day!" Oguri shrugged, put on his cap and walked out to join the rest of the crew. 10 Minutes Later... A small tugboat with 6 Somali Pirates appears towards the stern of the ship, just almost underneath the aircraft hangar portion of the ship. With their weapons ready, the captain of the ship throws a ladder up to railing above him. With it locked perfectly into position, the pirates ascend their rope ladder as quietly as they can with their weapons at the ready (pistols in their holsters, the captain and 2 others holding AK-47s, one Pirate carrying a PKM, the boat driver with an RPG at the ready and the last pirate carrying a grappling hook). The crew up top, meanwhile, remain unaware of their presence as the 5 officers (Kadomatsu and Moru armed with Howas) make their way towards the Umidori. "So you need me because we might run into trouble once we touch down?" Mori questions with a speck of scepticism in his voice "Are you nuts!" "Look, Mori, we might as well inspect the place while we are still here, OK?" Kadomatsu tiringly answers him. "Satake..." Kadomatsu loudly called as Satake got off the chopper "How's our aircraft doing?" "Well, the Umidori should be ready to go but we are low on fuel so we have to make the trip count." Satake explained as best as he could to the Commander. "I guess we should. Now..." Kadomatsu said as he turned to face Kikuchi, Umezu and Oguri "You three need to stay here in case anything goes wrong. We don't know what danger may be out there..." Suddenly, Satake notices the Pirates approaching from behind the three officers. "Guys, I think we know what's out there now..." he stammered and pointed at the 2 figures approaching them from out of the shade. The boat captain, with his RPG aimed at the Umidori, then launches a rocket. "DUCK!" Satake yelled before jumping as far as he could from the Umidori before the plane explodes. Luckily, Kadomatsu and the other crewmen jumped out of the way before any of them got hurt. Before anyone can react, the tugboat driver bolted back for the ship while the PKM pirate sprayed his gun at the crew. Kadomatsu and Mori unsheathed their Howas and aimed them the pirate but unfortunately for Mori, he is gunned down before he can fire . Firing back at the PKM pirate, Kadomatsu yells "Everyone! Grab what weapons you can from the armoury downstairs. Move!" and immediately, the other commanders were bolting for the nearest door while Kadomatsu continued to fire his Howa, eventually taking a few steps forward and gunning down the PKM pirate . Before the other pirates can come out with their AK-47s, Kadomatsu bolted in the direction of his crew mates and kept on firing his Howa to provide some covering fire. When the 4 remaining pirates arrive on deck, the head pirate has 2 of his men head down the stairs to possibly intercept the crew on their way to the armoury, while the captain and one of his men (the one with the grappling hook) head towards the other side of the ship. Underneath, running but almost out of breath, Oguri, Umezu and Satake were almost there at the small armoury where there was a stash of weapons including more Howas, a Panzerfaust 3 and an M249 SAW. "What the hell were those people!" Oguri exclaimed through the engine deck. "Somali pirates. The JMSDF have been fighting them for quite a while now" came the reply from Umezu. "Then how are we supposed to fight back?" Umezu and Satake retorted simultaneously. "We just have to do what we can. We're not in the past anymore." Hearing footsteps in front of him, Oguri unsheathes his pistol but the AK-47 pirate is quicker on the trigger . Satake, enraged by his colleague's death, charges at the pirate and tackles him to the ground before the pirate can have a chance to fire. In all this, Umezu rushes as fast as he can towards the armory and grab the M249 SAW. Satake continues to punch at and engage the pirate at a fist fight but ultimately, the Pirate overpowers him and as Umezu clambers out with the SAW and the other AK-47 wielding pirate comes into view, the Pirate battle Umezu whips out his Tokarev and empties a few rounds into Satake . Before the pirate can aim his pistol at Umezu, the Captain begins firing his machine gun and mows down the pirate in front of him . Turning quickly to see the other pirate ready his AK-47, Umezu quickly mows him down too . Inspecting the area around him to make sure no enemies were present, Umezu grabs the Panzerfaust (as well as some pistol ammunition in case Kadomatsu needed it) and slings it over his shoulder before making his way to the quarterdeck. In another area of the ship, Kikuchi and Kadomatsu hide out in the galley hoping to make a break in the fighting. Hearing footsteps coming, Kadomatsu hands Kikuchi his Howa as well as M9 Bayonet. Instinctively, Kikuchi grabs the rifle and attaches the knife to the end of it. The head pirate then storms into the room aiming his AK-47 behind the pots and pans before firing at where he thinks the officers are hiding. After emptying the magazine, the captain slowly walks over to the pantry thinking he caught them. However, Kikuchi then appears from their real hiding spot and fires his Howa at the pirate's back, killing him instantly . The pirate with the grappling hook then furiously charges into the room, holding and swinging the weapon around like a madman. Just when he is about to strike Kikuchi from behind, Kikuchi turns around and intercepts the blow with the bayonet at the end of his Howa. The two then exchange in a very heated melee between knife and hook, with one almost blocking blows from the other - in other words, the bayonet intercepts the hook but gets caught between the prongs. Kadomatsu, in viewing all this, tries to fire his SIG Sauer at the enemy but misses all 10 rounds before emptying his magazine. Just then, Kikuchi then gets knocked in the stomach with one swing of the hook, sending him to the floor and knocking the rifle and bayonet out of his hands. Kadomatsu couldn't help but not look at what may be about to happen. Suddenly, Umezu arrives from the other side of the galley and throws a SIG magazine at Kadomatsu. He catches it, loads it into the pistol and before the pirate with the hook can strike, he is gunned down by a hail of bullets - primarily from Kadomatsu and his SIG Sauer but also from Umezu and his M249 SAW . Handing Kadomatsu the Panzerfaust, Umezu barks at the commanders "C'mon, there's one more guy left!" before rushing out of the door. Kadomatsu, before following the instruction given, rushes to Kikuchi and helps him onto his feet. "God that sure was one heck of a fight. Thanks for saving me..." Kikuchi grunts as he clutches his stomach in pain. "It's OK, Kikuchi. We'll get you medical attention as soon as we can. Right now, let's go" and the two stumbled out onto the open deck catching up to Umezu. "This way" Umezu points northward towards the hangar deck "I just saw a boat and it looks like its ready to leave". The trio rush towards the deck hoping to catch a glimpse of it but the first thing they see once they look towards the ocean was the boat captain aiming his RPG at them. Kadomatsu jumps out of the way when the rocket fires but Umezu is too slow and is consumed in the ensuing blast, that also knocks Kikuchi onto the floor and giving him a concussion . Getting back on his feet, Kadomatsu aims his Panzerfaust at the boat while the pirate on board tries to get the vehicle started. As soon as it does however, Kadomatsu fires the Panzerfaust and the little tugboat is no more . With all the pirates dead, Kadomatsu silently looks at the damage done to the boat and his crew before resolving to go to the radio room and contact the Academy for pick-up. Expert's Opinion In a landslide vote to the Crew, the experts agreed that although the Pirates were very ruthless and determined to get the job done, the crew - taking into account they have faced enemies even tougher than pirates although never confronting pirates themselves - had access to more reliable and harder hitting weaponry. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Television Warriors